


Maghihintay Sayo

by saemriel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, unnecessary drama dahil mga pabebe sila AMP!
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel
Summary: Si Kyungsoo, nagconfess, na-friendzoned, nag-move-on(?), nag-glow up... kaya naman ang nangfriendzone noon, naglalaway na sa kanya ngayon. PAK!!!





	Maghihintay Sayo

Isa sa mga perks kapag meron kang kabarkadang richkid na may sariling beach house ay ang libre at magandang venue para sa graduation party ng barkada. Kaya naman ng sumunod na araw matapos ang graduation ay diretso na ang buong barkada ni Kyungsoo sa beach house ng best friend niyang si Jongdae.

Maagang siyang sinundo ng half brother ni Jongdae na si Jongin dahil excited na siya na ipakita kay Kyungsoo ang regalo sa kanyang bagong kotse ng tatay niya.

“Nice naman, ang ganda eh kaso paano ito di ba sa katapusan lipad ka na rin papuntang London?” komento ni Kyungsoo matapos ikutan ang bagong kotse ni Jongin.

“Grabe! Kailangan talagang ipaalala?!” Himutok ni Jongin at agad naman siyang tinawanan ni Kyungsoo.

“Sige na nga, hindi ko na babanggitin na may sampung araw ka na lang para I-enjoy tong brand new car mo….” Pang-aasar pa ni Kyungsoo.

“Grabe talaga!!! Pumasok ka na nga lang, dadaanan pa natin si Sehun.” 

“Nasaan na nga pala si Dae?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang sariling seatbelt.

“Hay naku, ayun nauna na para daw pagdating natin dun maayos na…”

“Asus, knowing Jongdae… umuna yun dahil sabik na sabik na siya sa surfboard niya.”

“Ano pa nga ba…” Pagsang-ayon ni Jongin sabay start ng bago niyang kotse upang sunduin naman si Sehun.

Halos hapon na nang makarating sila sa beach resort na pag-aari ng mga Kim. Nandoon na rin ang iba pa nilang kaibigan at si Jongdae na nasa dagat at panay ang pagsusurf.

Sanay na naman ang parents nila Jongdae at Jongin na kahit walang okasyon ay nagpupunta ang buong barkada sa resort at wala rin naman iyong problema sa kanila, kaya naman kilalang kilala na sila ng mga staff doon. Naka-set-up na ang lahat para sa kanila pati ang bonfire para sa gabi ay inaayos na rin.

Matapos ang hapunan ay nagpunta na ang magbabarkada sa may campsite kung saan naroon ang fire pit. Usual na inuman, kantahan at kwentuhan ng magbabarkada ngunit hindi mapakali sa kinauupuan niya si Kyungsoo.

Marami kasing bagay ang bumabagabag sa isip niya. Hindi niya alam kung dahil may graduation fever pa siya pero feeling niya itong gabi na ang huling pagkakataong makakausap niya si Jongin. 

Si Jongin na lihim niyang gusto…matagal na. Sa magkapatid, mas una niyang naging kaibigan si Jongdae, given na lang na kapatid ni Jongdae si Jongin kaya naging kaibigan niya rin ito. Ngunit hindi nagtagal ay naging close din sila sa isa’t isa lalo na nung naging magkasintahan na sila Jongdae at Minseok. Mas madalas na silang magkasama dahil may boyfriend duties na si Jongdae hangga’t sa hindi na lang namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nahuhulog na pala siya.

“Kyungsoo, alam kong yummy si Jongin pero huwag mo namang ipahalata na naglalaway ka sa kanya…” sabay pahid ni Baekhyun sa gilid ng labi ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi niya namalayan na napatitig na pala siya kay Jongin.

“Okay ka lang ba Soo?” tanong naman ng isa pa nilang kabarkada na si Chanyeol.

“Oo naman, medyo na-eemo lang feeling ko kasi last hoorah na nating ito before college…” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Ayun ba talaga? o dahil ilang araw na lang lilipad na pa-London si Jongin?” Mahinang tanong ni Baekhyun, pinandilatan naman ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan dahil sa kadaldalan nito ay baka mahalata ang feelings niya kay Jongin. Sa buong barkada tanging si Jongdae at Baekhyun lamang ang nakakaalam ng nararamdaman niya para kay Jongin.

“Hindi mo ba sasabihin sa kanya? Malay mo… malay natin, pareho lang kayo ng nararamdaman sa isa’t isa. At least bago man siya umalis, nagkalovelife siya…” Patuloy na bulong ni Baekhyun.

“Sinong magkakalovelife?” singit ni Chanyeol.

“Wala, doon ka muna nga may heart to heart talk kami ni Kyungsoo.” Pananaboy ni Baekhyun. Wala naman nagawa si Chanyeol kung hindi pagbigyan si Baekhyun.

“Ikaw talaga ang harsh mo kay Yeol. Sobra ka…porke’t alam mong may gusto sayo yung tao ginaganyan mo…” saway ni Kyungsoo.

“Huwag mong iniiba yung usapan, kayo ni Jongin ang pinag-uusapan natin dito. I’ll deal with Chanyeol later.” sagot ni Baekhyun. “So ano? Wala ka ba talagang balak umamin?”

“Paano kung hindi niya ko gusto eh di napahiya lang ako…”

“Paano kung gusto ka niya eh di naging masaya na kayo. You’ll never know kung hindi mo susunggaban.”

“Sunggab talaga? Ano ako tiger?”

“Oo naman, you go get that dick, tiger!” Pang-uudyok ni Baekhyun na mabilis naman napahiyaw sa sakit dahil sa paghataw sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

“Anong pina-uusapan ninyo dyan mga baks?” Biglang pagsali sa kanila ni Jongdae.

“Yung half brother mo na matagal nang pinagnanasahan ni Kyungsoo.” sagot agad ni Baekhyun at agad din siyang hinampas ulit ni Kyungsoo.

“ohhh… aamin ka na?” tukso ni Jongdae.

“Bakit niyo ba inaassume na aamin ko sa kanya yun? Para saan? Hindi naman niya ako magugustuhan.” 

Sabay na napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun at Jongdae sa pagiging negatibo ni Kyungsoo.

“Ang nega mo naman beb! Konting fighting spirit naman dyan!” hirit ni Jongdae.

“Hindi ako nega, realistic lang. Ano naman ang ikagugusto sa akin nun. Mahirap nang mapahiya no.” Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano ka ba?! Ako yung bestfriend mo sa aming magkapatid pero minsan mas close pa kayo ni Jongin… that counts for something right?” paliwanang ni Jongdae.

“Tsaka di ba aalis na siya, in case naman na ireject ka niya at least hindi masyadong ramdam kasi nga aalis na siya. It’s a win-win situation!”

“Gago, anong win-win dun sa napahiya ako!” muling hinampas ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun.

“Anung meron?” biglang sulpot ni Jongin sa tabi nila at halos atakihin sa puso ang tatlo sa gulat sa kanya.

“Wala ahahahaha!”pagmamaang-maangan ni Baekhyun. “Pero si Kyungsoo may sasabihin sayo, importante daw…” Nakangising tinulak ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

“Ako? Wala ah!!!” mariing tanggi ni Kyungsoo habang pinandidilatan si Baekhyun.

“Meron! Di ba sabi mo importanteng importante yun!” Panggagatong naman ni Jongdae. “Sige na Kyungsoo sabihin mo na. Doon kayo sa may duyan para walang makarinig…”

Parehong tinulak nila Jongdae at Baekhyun sina Jongin at Kyungsoo patungo sa direksyon ng duyan. Hindi na rin umimik si Jongin at sumunod na lang sa mga ito.

“Ano ba yun Soo? May problema ba?” tanong ni Jongin nang makarating na sila sa may dalampasigan. Iniwan nila ni Kyungsoo ang mga tsinelas nila sa may duyan pagkatapos ay lumapit sila sa tubig na tinatanggay ng alon.

“Wala naman, ano kasi di ba, aalis ka na… gusto ko lang sabihin bago ka umalis. Ah… ano… uhmm…” Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo hindi niya alam kung tama ba yung ginagawa niya. 

“Wag na lang pala, hindi naman siya importante. Tara na balik na lang tayo dun.”

“Ano ba kasi yun, nacurious naman ako… sige na sabihin mo na…”

“Hindi na, hindi naman siya importante eh…”

“Kahit na, basta sabihin mo na…sige na…”pangungulit ni Jongin, marahang niyang niyugyog si Kyungsoo na parang bata.

Huminga ng malamin si Kyungsoo bago nagsalita. “Jongin, kasi… gusto kita.” 

Napatigil naman sa pagyugyog si Jongin sa narinig. Tinitigan niya si Kyungsoo habang iniiwasan naman ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya.

Maya-maya ay tumawa si Jongin at pabiro niyang hinampas ang braso ni Kyungsoo. “Kayo talaga nila Dae, pinagtitripan ninyo na naman ako eh!”

“H-Hindi ah, seryoso ako. Gusto kita, matagal na..” halos pabulong na sabi ni Kyungsoo, medyo nanginginig pa ang boses niya sa sobrang kaba.

Muli ay tinitigan siya ni Jongin, nakakunot ang noo niya habang patuloy na pinagmamasdan ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. “Seryoso?”

Dahan dahang tumanggo si Kyungsoo, ni hindi niya matignan ng diretso si Jongin dahil sobrang hiyang hiya na siya. Hindi din nakakatulong na hindi niya mapigilan ang panginginig ng kamay niya.

“S-sabi ko sayo hindi importante eh, t-tara na balik na tayo…” 

“Teka lang, teka lang…” Pinigilan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. “Soo, ano kasi, uhm special ka naman sa akin. Unang-una bestfriend ka ng kapatid ko, tsaka masaya kang kausap at kasama. Kaya lang kasi hanggang doon lang kasi yun eh. Sorry Soo…”

“Hoy ano ka ba, bakit ka nagso-sorry. Gusto ko lang naman sabihin. Ahahaha…” tumawa na lang si Kyungsoo kahit na halatang halata na pilit lang ito.

“Soo…” gustong hawakan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Alam niyang nasaktan niya ito at gusto niyang damayan pero alam din niyang hindi ito makakatulong kay Kyungsoo.

“AY! Yung phone ko pala nakalimutan kong nakasaksak, kanina pa. S-sige una na ko, baka sumabog pa yun…” Agad na tumakbo patungo sa beach house si Kyungsoo, ni hindi na niya nadampot yung tsinelas niya at hindi na din niya hinintay kung may sasabihin pa ba si Jongin o wala, basta tumakbo na lang siya.

Sapat na yung narinig niya, hindi naman talaga siyang umaasa eh alam naman niyang hindi talaga siya magugustuhan ni Jongin. Hindi siya lumingon pabalik, ang sikip sikip ng dibdib niya, pakiramdam niya nalulunod siya, masakit pero wala naman siyang masisi kung hindi ang sarili niya. Agad siyang pumasok sa kwarto niya, napaupo na lang siya sa sahig sa sobrang hingal. 

“Gago Kyungsoo, bakit mo ba ginawa yun? Alam mo namang impossible sumige ka pa rin, tignan mo sobrang napahiya ka lang. Tanga, gago Kyungsoo…” Tumawa si Kyungsoo, tumawa siya habang pinupunasan ang mga luhang tumutulo sa pisngi niya.

Kinalma ni Kyungsoo ang sarili, kailangan niya ring bumalik sa baba dahil baka hanapin pa siya nila Baekhyun kaya kahit fresh pa yung pagkakabasted niya este yung sugat sa puso niya ay tiniis na lang niya ito.

Sinalubong siya ng may isang mapangintrigang ngiti ni Baekhyun pero umiling lang siya at umupo sa tabi nito. Mabilis naman nila itong nagets at hindi na rin siya inusisa tungkol sa nangyari lalo na’t nasa malapit lang si Jongin. Nagpanggap si Kyungsoo na parang walang nangyari at idinaan sa alak ang sakit.

Medyo marami-rami na rin ang nainom ni Kyungsoo, isang bagay na hindi naman niya madalas na ginagawa at halata na kay Baekhyun at Jongdae ang pag-aalala. Pareho ang magkaibigan na kating-kati nang malaman ang nangyari kay Kyungsoo at Jongin pero halata naman sa inaasta ni Kyungsoo na hindi maganda ang nangyari at dahil doon medyo nagiguilty ang dalawa sa pagpilit kay Kyungsoo na umamin.

“Soo, medyo napapadami ka ata ng inom ngayon…” puna ni Sehun sabay akbay kay Kyungsoo.

“Nagcecelebrate tayo di ba? Minsan lang to, sulitin na natin…” Natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo habang itinaas ang basong hawak at nakipagcheers kay Sehun.

“Soo, namumula ka na, hindi ka sanay uminom ng marami… tama na kaya? Hatid na kita sa kwarto mo?” pagboboluntaryo ni Jongin.

 _Alam mo namang masakit pa tapos gumaganyan ka? Tama na wag ka nang pa-fall_ Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili habang nakatitig kay Jongin. Mabilis din niyang ikinalma ang sarili at umiwas ng tingin.

“Ano ba kayo? Okay lang ako, graduation party natin ‘to, nag-eenjoy lang ako.” Nakangiting sagot ni Kyungsoo sa mga kasama.

“Oo nga, inom pa!!!” pagsang-ayon ni Baekhyun pero sinabi niya lang yun para hindi na kulitin pa nina Sehun at Jongin si Kyungsoo.

Naka-ilang baso pa si Kyungsoo nang sina Jongdae at Baekhyun na ang umawat sa kanya. Sapilitan na siyang binitbit ng dalawa sa kwarto niya.

“Ano bang nangyari Soo?” pag-uusisa ni Baekhyun nang maihiga na nila sa kama si Kyungsoo.

“Wala naman, sinabi ko tapos sabi niya hanggang kaibigan lang daw talaga. Ahahahahahaha friendzoned ako mga beb! Sabi ko sa inyo eh hindi ako trip nun…” natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo pero maya maya ay may tumulo nang luha sa mga mata niya.

“Hindi naman talaga ako umasa eh pero ang sakit din pala na marinig yun mismo galing sa kanya…” Napahikbi na si Kyungsoo.

“Sorry Soo, dapat hindi ka na lang namin pinilit.” sabi ni Baekhyun habang niyayakap at inaalo si Kyungsoo.

“Gusto mo sapakin ko si Jongin?” banta ni Jongdae.

“Bakit kaya mo ba?” natatawang panghahamon ni Kyungsoo, alam naman niyang kahit na magkapatid lang sa ama sina Jongin at Jongdae ay mahal na mahal nito ang kapatid nito.

“Sige pipingutin ko na lang…” biglang atras ni Jongdae.

“Hindi na, wag na. Hindi naman niya kasalanan na hindi niya ako kayang mahalin sa paraang gusto ko. Okay lang… at least ngayon alam ko na.” pinilit ni Kyungsoo na ngumiti, nagpapasalamat siya dahil may mga kaibigan siyang katulad nila Baekhyun at Jongdae.

Sa katapusan ng buwang iyon ay lumipad na papuntang London si Jongin kung saan siya mag-aaral ng kolehiyo. Kasama ni Kyungsoo ang buong barkada nila na naghatid kay Jongin sa airport at iyon na din ang huling araw na nag-usap sila ni Jongin.

* * *

“Huwag kayong mawawala sa susunod na sabado ha.” Paalala ni Jongdae habang kumakain ng dinner kasama si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo.

Sa loob ng limang taon ay magkakasama sa bahay ang tatlong magkakaibigan. Simula ng pumasok sila ng kolehiyo hanggang sa nakapaghanap na sila ng kanya-kanyang trabaho.

“Ano bang meron bakit may pa-pormalang magaganap? Hindi mo naman trip yung mga ganyang sosyalan kapag birthday mo ah...” Pag-uusisa ni Baekhyun.

“Ewan ko ba sa tatay ko, proud na proud siya na tatlo panganay niya, pagsasamahin pa kami sa isang event.”

“Tatlong panganay? You mean si Kuya Junmyeon at si Jongin?” muling pagtatanong ni Baekhyun. Saglit silang nagkatinginan ni Jongdae bago nila parehong tinignan ang magiging reaksyon ni Kyungsoo.

Sa loob kasi ng limang taon ay bihirang bihira nila binanggit ang pangalan ni Jongin at sa tuwing napag-uusapan si Jongin ay may default na ‘wala akong pake’ face si Kyungsoo.

“Promoted kasi si Kuya, tapos birthday ko, tapos balik Pinas ni Jongin. Triple celebration kaya may pa-formal event si Papa.”

“Babalik na siya? For good na ba talaga?” Pag-uusisa ni Baekhyun at alam na agad ni Jongdae ang tinutukoy nito.

“Yun yung sabi niya, tsaka nadiagnose kasi na may breast cancer si tita kaya sabi ni mama kay Jongin iuwi na lang dito si tita para may mag-aalaga sa kanya, kaysa doon sa London na dalawa lang sila ni Jongin.”

“Alam mo bongga talaga yang mga nanay niyo, close sila kahit iisa lang tatay ng mga anak nila, kung iba yun baka Emma vs Georgia ang maging peg.” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ano ka, sabi ni mama nung bata-bata pa daw sila ganoon daw sila ni tita nagraratratan, sampalan, sabunutan, suguran… lahat na. Natigil lang sila nung naospital ako nung bata at nangailangan ako ng dugo. Hindi nagdalawang isip si tita na pumunta sa ospital at magdonate ng dugo para sa akin. Ayun, simula nung naging magbeshie na sila.” Kwento ni Jongdae.

“So Kyungsoo, pupunta ka di ba?” maya maya ay tanong ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo na kanina pa tahimik na kumakain.

“Oo naman birthday mo yun eh.” Mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Kahit na nandoon din si Jongin?” pag-iintriga ni Baekhyun.

“Oh, eh ano naman ngayon kung nandun si Jongin?” tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang kaibigan na nakatingin sa kanya ng mapang-asar.

“Ano ba kayo, it’s been years… sa tingin niyo ba hindi pa rin ako nakakamove on kay Jongin? Well fyi, matagal na akong nakamove-on sa kanya.”

“Tsk, talaga lang ha?” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Eh bakit hanggang ngayon fubu pa rin kayo ni Sehun? Ang tagal nang umamin sayo ni Sehun pero fubu-zoned lang siya.” pang-iintriga ni Jongdae.

“Wala naman kinalaman yung sa amin ni Sehun sa kung ano man yung nangyari sa amin ni Jongin dati. Hindi lang talaga ako ready for a serious relationship, nilinaw ko yun kay Sehun matagal na.” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

“Anong meron bakit narinig ko pangalan ko?” Biglang pasok ni Sehun sa dining room.

“Wala pinag-uusapan lang namin kung bakit hanggang ngayon ay hindi ka pa rin marunong kumatok. Bahay mo?” pagtataray ni Baekhyun.

“Ang sungit, meron ka ba?” pang-aasar ni Sehun. “Tsaka kahit naman kumatok ako, tamad naman kayong magbukas ng pinto.”

“Eto nga pala eto oh, Kyungsoo… ice cream.” Inilapag ni Sehun sa lamesa ang dalang ice cream. “Huwag mong bigyan si Baek…” pang-aasar ni Sehun.

“Asa ka!” Biglang hinablot ni Baek ang ice cream at binuksan ito. “Naks talagang favorite flavor ni Soo ah!”

“Malamang kasi para sa kanya yan, nga pala Soo, samahan mo naman ako bukas. Kailangan kong bumili ng bagong suit para sa birthday ni Jongdae.” sabi ni Sehun at agad naman tumango si Kyungsoo.

“Huwag mong kalimutan yung regalo ko ha…” biro ni Jongdae

* * *

Hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo, kinakabahan siya dahil sa loob ng limang taon ay ngayon niya lang ulit makikita si Jongin. Aminado si Kyungsoo na paminsan minsan ay tinitignan niya ang mga sns ni Jongin. Bukod sa mga birthday greetings ay iniiwasan ni Kyungsoo na makipag-usap kay Jongin. Inisip niya na mas makakabuti iyon para sa kanilang dalawa dahil sa totoo lang kahit anong gawin niya, sa loob ng limang taon… si Jongin pa rin ang gusto niya.

Madalas magpatay malisya si Kyungsoo sa tuwing napag-uusapan si Jongin. Kunwari wala na siyang pakialam, kunwari wala na siyang nararamdaman para sa kanya kasi wala naman siyang magagawa eh malinaw na sa kanilang dalawa na hindi siya gusto ni Jongin. Kaya mas mabuti pang magpanggap na nakamove on na siya at least hindi nila makikita na nasasaktan pa rin siya.

Sinubukan naman talaga ni Kyungsoo na kalimutan na ang nararamdaman niya para kay Jongin. Sinubukan niyang ibaling ito kay Sehun pero wala talaga eh makakita lang siya ng isang bagay na makakapagpaalala sa kanya kay Jongin, bumibilis agad ang tibok ng puso niya. Oo masakit kapag naalala niya na hindi siya gusto ni Jongin pero nandun din iyong kilig, yung sana… sana maramdaman din niyang mahalin ni Jongin.

“Tara na beb, nagtext na si Dae hinahanap na tayo tsaka malapit na si Yeol ko, sa baba na natin salubungin.” litanya ni Baekhyun na dire-diretsong pumasok sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

“Huwag kang mag-alala gwapo ka na…” tumayo sa harap ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun at inayos ang kuwelyo ng suit nito. “Paniguradong maglalaway sayo si Jongin kapag nakita ka na niya ulit. Ang laki na kaya ng ikina-glow up mo, hindi ka na yung chubby nerd nung highschool, isa ka na ngayong hot FUCKABLE nerd” peptalk ni Baekhyun na nakagat labi pa habang inaayos ang salamin ni Kyungsoo.

“Ewan ko sayo!” kunot noong sabi ni Kyungsoo pero sa totoo lang ninanamnam niya ang peptalk ni Baekhyun. Sana nga maglaway si Jongin sa kanya. LOL

“Tara na, sabi mo malapit na yung higante mong boyfriend.” aya ni Kyungsoo.

“Ay oo nga! Nakakadistract ka kasi, ang hot mo talaga ngayon. I love it! Nag-effort ka talaga para kay Jongin… aminin!” pang-iintriga ni Baekhyun.

“Nyetang to wag mo akong pagnasahan, kadiri! Halika ka na hinahantay na tayo ni Jongdae.” Hinawakan niya ang braso ni Baekhyun at hinatak palabas ng kwarto niya.

“Asus, si Jongdae o si Jongin. Ahahahaha…” Pang-aasar ni Baekhyun habang hinihintay si Kyungsoo na naglolock ng apartment nila.

* * *

Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya mapigilan ang panginginig ng kamay niya kaya ikinuyom niya ang kanyang mga palad at itinago ito sa bulsa ng slacks niya. Tumunog na ang elevator, hudyat na nakarating na sila sa event floor pero lalo lang lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya dahil sa likod ng double doors na iyon ay nandoon si Jongin. After five years makikita na niya ulit ang highschool crush niya, ang taong hanggang ngayon ay nagpapatalon pa rin ng puso niya.

Nakasunod si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na nakakapit sa braso ng boyfriend niyang si Chanyeol. Ang sweet nilang tignan at kahit papaano at may konting inggit na naramdaman si Kyungsoo… _buti pa sila._

“Buti naman dumating na kayo, kanina pa kayo inaantay ni Dae…” salubong sa kanila ng boyfriend ni Jongdae na si Minseok. 

“Ang tagal niyo naman kanina pa kami dito ni Minseok.” Pagmamaktol ni Sehun nang makaupo na sila sa table na assigned sa kanila.

“Malamang eh dito kayo nagstay kasama yung magkapatid.” Pamimilosopo ni Baekhyun dahil kahapon pa nasa hotel sila Minseok dahil kay Jongdae at si Sehun dahil kay Jongin, namiss nilang magbestfriend ang isa’t isa.

Speaking of magkapatid, dalawang tables sa harap nila ay ang table ng pamilya Kim. Katabi ni Jongdae ang nanay niya at ang unang panganay na si Junmyeon, katabi naman ni Jongin ang nanay niya. Marami man ang hindi naniniwala pero talagang magkakasundo ang tatlong panganay at kanilang mga ina.

Side view pa lang ni Jongin hindi na mapakali si Kyungsoo. Ilang beses na niyang kinokondisyon ang sarili na maging kalmado kapag nagharap na ulit sila ni Jongin pero ngayon na mangyayari na talaga halos mabingi siya sa lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya. Mahirap talagang magkunwari na walang na siyang nararamdaman para kay Jongin pero alam niyang yun ang kailangan niyang gawin para sa sarili niya. Pinoprotektahan lang niya ang sarili niya na hindi na madadagdagan pa ang sakit.

“Hoy Kyungsoo…” marahang siniko ni Sehun si Kyungsoo upang makuha ang atensyon nito. Kanina pa kasi may sinasabi si Baekhyun pero parang walang naririnig si Kyungsoo.

“Ha?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanila.

“Sabi ko next week, long weekend… sa beach house daw tayo sabi ni Jongdae. Pwede ka? May ibang plano ka?” tanong muli ni Baekhyun.

“Wala naman sige go ako, pero kailan kayo pupunta doon, Friday mismo o didiretso na agad kayo ng Huwebes after work?”

“Huwebes, sabi ni Dae magpapadrive na lang daw tayo kay Mang Berto… alam niyo naman yun sabik na sabik na sa surfboard niya.” sagot ni Minseok.

“Ah ganoon ba? Eh di susunod na lang pala ako. Friday pa kasi ng umaga yung flight ko pabalik dito.”

“Oo nga pala may site inspection kayo sa Dumaguete. Kailan nga ulit yung alis mo?”

“Sa Tuesday…”

“Eh di sabay na tayo sa Friday Soo, kailangan ko din umuwi ng Antipolo ng Huwebes eh. Sunduin kita sa airport?” alok ni Sehun.

“Hindi na may company service naman tsaka magpapalit din ako ng mga gamit. Daanan mo na lang ako sa apartment.” 

“Okay…” ngiting sagot ni Sehun.

Pinipigilan ni Baekhyun na matawa, halatang-halata naman na nagdahilan lang si Sehun para maisabay niya si Kyungsoo. Talagang malakas na ang tama ni Sehun sa kaibigan niya… hay… kung alam niya lang ang nangyari dati.

May tinapos pang maikling programa saka lang napuntahan ng magkapatid ang kanilang barkada at parang sasabog na naman ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo nang maupo na sa tabi ni Sehun si Jongin.

“Welcome back Jongin! Namiss ka namin!” bungad agad ni Baekhyun.

“Salamat Baek…Miss ko na din kayo sobra.” sagot ni Jongin.

Inulan na si Jongin ng kung ano-anung tanong. Sa unang pagkakataon ay nagpapasalamat si Kyungsoo sa kadaldalan nila Baekhyun, Jongdae at Chanyeol dahil naging tuloy tuloy ang kwentuhan sa table nila at higit sa lahat busy na busy si Jongin sa kanila para mapansin siya.

Pero hindi nagtagal ay tumayo na din si Jongdae upang batiin ang iba pa niyang bisita at sinamahan naman siya ng boyfriend na si Minseok. Pagkatapos noon ay bigla namang may lumapit kay Baekhyun at kinausap ito. 

Gustong sakalin ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol dahil inaya nito si Sehun na kumuha ng maiinom kaya sa isang iglap ay naiwan sila ni Jongin sa table. _Tangina, ang awkward!_

“Grabe nakalimutan ko na sobrang daldal nilang tatlo…” Sabi ni Jongin at napangiti naman si Kyungsoo.

“Tame down version pa nga yan eh. Nahiya pa sila sa lagay na yan kasi ang daming tao. Ikaw ba hindi ka ba mag-iikot sa mga bisita mo?”

“Samahan mo ko?” aya ni Jongin at lalong dumagundong ang puso ni Kyungsoo. _Hala siya!_

“Ha? Eh wala naman akong kakilala dito…”

“Ako din eh.. puro naman bisita nila Jongdae at Kuya Myeon ang nandito…” nakangiting sagot ni Jongin sabay kamot ng ulo.

_Ayan na naman yung ngiti niyang makalaglag matres. Pa-fall amp!_

“Uhm, Soo…” biglang naging seryoso ang mukha ni Jongin at lumipat pa siya sa upuan ni Sehun upang makatabi si Kyungsoo. “Nung bago ako umalis… uhm… o-okay ba tayo?”

Sore subject para kay Kyungsoo pero tumawa na lang siya. “Ahh yun? Wala yun…. oo naman ok tayo bakit naman hindi…”

“Talaga Soo!” excited na bulalas ni Jongin sabay hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. “Sobrang namiss talaga kita Soo…”

At parang aatakihin sa puso si Kyungsoo sa ginawa ni Jongin buti na lang bumalik na sa table nila sina Sehun at Chanyeol.

“May artisan ice cream silang sineserve, ikinuha kita.” inilapag ni Sehun ang ice cream sa tapat ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit hindi yung pistachio? Nagparequest ako ng pistachio flavor kasi favorite natin yun di ba Soo…” 

_NATIN TALAGA?! NKKLK!_

“Hindi ah, ayaw ni Soo ng pistachio…”komento ni Sehun.

“H-Ha? G-gusto ko yung pistachio baka wala lang ako sa mood nung inalok mo ako dati…ahehehe” pangangatwiran ni Kyungsoo dahil ang totoo ay simula nung umalis si Jongin ay iniwasan na ni Kyungsoo ang mga bagay na makakapagpaalala sa kanya kay Jongin, sa mga panahon na close sila at kung paano siya nahulog. Steps on moving on ika nga ni Kyungsoo kaso wala din dahil makakakita lang siya ng isang bagay na makakapagpaalala sa kanya kay Jongin ay biglang bumabalik ang lahat… nahuhulog pa rin siya.

“Gusto mo ikuha kita Soo?” alok ni Jongin.

“Naku, hindi na sayang naman ‘tong dinala ni Sehun…”

Samantala si Chanyeol ay tahimik silang pinagmamasdan na hindi na din maitago ang ngiti dahil sa panic sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Naaliw si Chanyeol habang nakikipag-usap si Kyungsoo kay Sehun na fubu-zoned niya at kay Jongin na binasted siya na after five years ay gustong bumawi sa kanya.

* * *

Dumating na ang biyernes at kahit na kauuwi pa lang ni Kyungsoo galing Dumaguete ay nag-iimpake muli siya ng gamit niya para naman sa lakad nila sa Zambales. Iaantay na lang niya si Sehun na dadaanan siya kaya nang tumunog ang doorbell ay agad siyang tumayo upang pagbuksan ang pinto pero laking gulat niya na hindi lang si Sehun ang nakatayo sa labas ng pinto niya kungdi pati si Jongin.

“Ready ka na Soo? Kaso pwedeng pa-C.R. muna…” hindi na inantay pa ni Sehun ang sagot ni Kyungsoo at diretso na siya sa banyo. 

“Ang laki pala ng apartment niyo…” komento ni Jongin habang hinahantay nila si Sehun.

“Naku walang malaking apartment kung ang kasama mo ay sina Baek at Dae…” biro ni Kyungsoo.

“Tara na, mahaba-habang drive pa ang gagawin natin.” Aya ni Sehun nang makalabas na ito.

Palabas na sila ng building nang makatanggap ng tawag si Sehun na agad niyang sinagot.

“Hello Ya?…..Ha?… Ano?!… o sige sige pupunta na ako!”

“Hun may problema ba?” Usisa ni Kyungsoo.

“Si Mama inatake na naman ng mga episodes niya, mukhang hindi na muna ako sasama sa Zambales, next time na lang.”

“Hatid ka na muna namin bro bago kami dumiretso pa-Zambales”

“Gusto mo dito na lang din ako, samahan kita…”prisinta ni Kyungsoo.

“Naku hindi na, mostly droggy din naman si Mama, sasamahan ko lang para sure. Hindi din naman ako mapapakali kung hindi ako ang magbabantay sa kanya…” paliwanag ni Sehun.

“Magiging okay din si Tita…” pinisil ni Jongin ang balikat. Dumiretso na sila sa kotse at hinatid si Sehun sa hospital kung nasaan ang nanay niya.

Tahimik sa loob ng kotse nang makababa na si Sehun. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano aasta ngayon na dalawa na lang sila ni Jongin sa loob ng kotse at may ilang oras pa sila na magkakasama. 

“Huwag kang mahihiya na magsabi kung gusto mong mag-C.R. ka or kung nagugutom ka para makapag stop-over tayo. Tsaka sabi ni Sehun may flight ka kaninang umaga so kung inaantok ka, sige lang tulog ka lang.” Sabi ni Jongin nang makapasok na sila ng NLEX.

“Ok…” Tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Hindi talaga niya alam ang gagawin niya,kung si Sehun lang talaga ang kasama niya ay hindi siya makakaramdam ng awkwardness… pero si Jongin ito…. SI JONGIN!!!!! /panic mode activated/ 

Isinandal ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ulo sa headrest at tumitig na lang sa dinaraanan nila. Paminsan minsan ay pasimple siyang tumitingin kay Jongin na nakafocus sa pagdrive. _Shet! Bat ang gwapo niyang magdrive? BAKET?!_

Dahil na rin siguro sa pagod ay hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nakatulog na pala siya. Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin ang mapangiti nang mapansin na mahimbing na ang tulog ni Kyungsoo. Tulog pa rin si Kyungsoo nang makarating sila sa beach house. Hindi maatim ni Jongin na gisingin ito kaya marahan niya itong binuhat.

“Anong meron bakit mukha kayong bagong kasal?” sita ni Baekhyun.

Sanay na si Kyungsoo na pinuputol ng ingay ng bunganga ni Baekhhyun ang mga panaginip niya. Ang ipinagtataka niya ay kung bakit parang lumutang siya, wala siyang maramdaman na kama na dapat ay hinihigaan.

“SHhhh wag kang maingay, natutulog si Soo…” 

Agad na nagmulat ng mata si Kyungsoo dahil naramdaman niya ang vibrations ng boses ni Jongin sa may tenga nga. Gustong magpalamon ni Kyungsoo sa lupa nang marealize niya na buhat buhat siya ni Jongin. 

“J-Jongin, baba mo na ako…” pulang pula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at halos hindi niya matignan sa mata si Jongin. “B-bakit hindi mo na lang ako ginising?”

“Ang himbing kasi ng tulog mo tapos parang pagod na pagod ka, kaya binuhat na lang kita. Magaan ka lang naman…” natatawang sagot ni Jongin.

“WELL ANYWAYS…” sigaw ni Baekhyun para makuha ang atensyon nila. “Nasaan si Sehun?”

“May emergency sa mom niya kaya doon muna daw siya.” Sagot ni Jongin.

“So kayo lang dalawa sa kotse papunta dito? Tapos tinulugan mo lang si Jongin, Kyungsoo?! personal driver mo???” panunudyo ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

“Okay lang naman na natulog siya, wag mo na siyang asarin Baek…” natatawang sabi ni Jongin.

Gustong gusto ni Kyungsoo na sapakin ang ngingisi-ngising si Baekhyun pero sinundan na niya palabas si Jongin. Nahihiya siya kung pati yung gamit niya ay si Jongin pa ang magbubuhat papasok.

“Nirerenovate yung right side ng bahay kaya tatlong kwarto lang ang pwedeng gamitin.” wika ni Chanyeol nang makabalik na sa loob sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

“Ok, so saan ang kwarto natin Baek?” baling ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun.

“Ha? S-Si Chanyeol kasama ko sa kwarto…” sagot ni Baekhyun at agad na nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

“You mean…”

“Si Jongin ang kasama mo sa kwarto. Ok lang naman yun sayo Jongin di ba?” tanong ni Baekhyun kay Jongin.

“Oo naman, wala namang problema yun. Saan ba yung kwarto namin, yung nasa dulo ba?”

Tumango si Baekhyun at agad namang hinablot ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. “Tara na Soo, baba na natin mga gamit natin dun.”

Pagkaayos ng mga gamit ni Kyungsoo ay agad na siyang lumabas ng kwarto. Nagdahilan na lang siya Jongin na hahanapin niya sina Jongdae at Minseok. 

Bakasyon sa beach house = chillnuman at bilang late celebration ng birthday ni Jongdae ay bumabaha ng alak. Umpisa pa lang pero nakakarami na agad si Kyungsoo, frustrated kasi siya dahil partner partner na nagaganap at dalawa lang sila ni Jongin na single sa kanilang anim. Hindi din naman niya masisi ang mga kaibigan dahil ganoon talaga kapag may syota minalas lang si Kyungsoo na ang nang friendzone sa kanya five years ago ay ang tanging taong kasama niya ngayon na wala ding partner. Kaya naman no choice si Kyungsoo kungdi gawing partner for the night ang mga bote ng beer.

Two hours in at wala nang nagtaka na wasted na si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman talaga pala-inom si Kyungsoo, sa katunayan umiinom lang siya ng madami kapag kasama ang barkada, kapag alam niyang may mag-aalaga sa kanya kapag nakarami na.

“Sayang wala si Sehun…” lasing na si Kyungsoo at nakasandal na sa braso ni Jongdae.

“Bakit? kasi wala kang _‘playmate_ ?” tukso ni Jongdae. “Si Jongin ayaw mo?” bulong nito pabalik.

“Avail ba siya tonight?” natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Sira! Halika na nga, dun ka na sa kwarto mo baka mamaya totohanin mo yan…” Tumayo na si Jongdae at inalalayan na si Kyungsoo papunta sa kwarto niya.

 

Mag-aala-una na nang pumasok sa kwarto nila ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, may amats na rin siya at antok na. Humiga na siya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo dahil iisa lang naman ang kama sa kwarto nila. Malapit na siyang managinip nang maramdaman ni Jongin ang pagpatong ng kamay ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya.

Alam ni Jongin na lasing na lasing si Kyungsoo kaya dahan dahan na niya lang tinanggal ang kamay nito sa dibdib niya. Nagulat na lang si Jongin nang may pumatong muli sa kanya, this time hindi lang braso ni Kyungsoo, kung hindi si Kyungsoo mismo.

Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa may tiyan ni Jongin at nakahawak ito sa dibdib niya. Dahan- dahang umupo si Jongin, naka-alalay ang kanyang mga kamay sa bewang ni Kyungsoo upang hindi ito mahulog.

“Soo, tulog ka na…” marahang sabi ni Jongin sa kasama.

“Jongin, pakiss naman…” natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Soo, lasing ka… sige na tulog ka na.”

“Sige na isa lang…” isinandal ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin.

“Soo…” warning ni Jongin at tinitigan siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Sabi ko nga eh…” bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo saka umalis sa ibabaw ni Jongin. Bumalik siya sa side niya ng kama at tumalikod na lang kay Jongin.

Humiga muli si Jongin at tinitigan ang likod ni Kyungsoo. Naiinis siya sa nararamdaman, feeling niya bumabalik sila doon sa gabing iyon five years ago, nung nireject niya si Kyungsoo.

 

“Kyungsoo…” 

“SIge na tulog na, Jongin…”

Ayaw ni Jongin sa nararamdaman, ayaw niya nang sinasaktan niya si Kyungsoo.

“Soo…” Hinawakan niya ang balikat ni Kyungsoo at marahan niya itong iniharap sa kanya. 

Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Kyungsoo, naghahantay ng susunod niyang gagawin. May konting nginig pa ang kamay ni Jongin nang marahan niyang haplusin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

“Soo…” ramdam ni Jongin ang lambot ng labi ni Kyungsoo sa ilalim ng kanyang mga daliri.

“Kyungsoo…” tawag muli ni Jongin at sa pagkakataon ito ay ang mga labi naman niya ang dumampo sa labi ni Kyungsoo.

Nasundan ang isang halik ng madami pa, nang pagtanggal ng kanilang mga saplot. Ang pagtawag nila sa pangalan ng isa’t isa na may kasamang diin at hagod. Sa bawat paghabol ng kanilang paghinga ay ang unti-unting pagpawi ng uhaw ng kanilang mga katawan.

* * *

Mag-isa na lamang sa kama si Kyungsoo nang magising siya, masakit ang ulo at katawan. May ilang minuto pa ang nakalipas nang bumalik na sa kanyang alaala ang nangyari kagabi. Napahagod na lang sa kanyang buhok si Kyungsoo, kung hindi sa sakit ng katawan niya at sa chikiNINI sa ilang parte ng katawan niya ay iisipin niyang na nag-iilusyon na naman siya na may nangyari sa kanila ni Jongin.

Ngunit wala sa tabi niya si Jongin at alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi morning person ito. Biglang sumagi sa isip ni Kyungsoo kung nagsisi ba si Jongin sa nangyari kaya hindi na niya matagalan makasama sa kwarto si Kyungsoo. Pero bago pa man lamunin ng insecurities niya si Kyungsoo ay bumakas ang pinto ng kwarto nila at pumasok si Jongin na may dalang tray ng pagkain.

“Gising ka na pala, mabuti naman. Ngapala, ikinuha na kita ng breakfast… kain ka na tapos usap tayo…” Ibinibaba ni Jongin ang tray sa bedside table at umupo siya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang mararamdaman niya sa mga oras na yun kaya kinuha na lang niya ang tray at itinuon ang atensyon sa pagkain.

Nakakailang subo na siya at hindi siya mapakali kasi nakatitig lang sa kanya si Jongin. “T-tungkol saan ba ang pag-uusapan natin? Anong meron?”

“Yung kagabi Soo..”

_OH SHIT_

“Ok… what about it?” nagkunwaring kalmado at kaswal na nagpatuloy sa pagkain si Kyungsoo.

“Soo, may nangyari sa atin…” seryosong sabi ni Jongin.

“Ah oo nga… tapos?”

“Kyungsoo, we had sex.” pag-uulit ni Jongin as if to make a point.

“Oo nga, we fucked… anong pag-uusapan natin doon?” kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo dahil naguguluhan siya sa ano talaga ang gustong sabihin ni Jongin.

“Magbarkada tayo Soo…” halos pabulong na sagot ni Jongin.

“Ahhhh….” Halos mapatawa si Kyungsoo nang magets ang tinutumbok ni Jongin. “If its feelings that you are worried about, no offense ha but it’s been years. I’m no longer that chubby 19 yrs old na patay na patay sayo. I can guarantee you na walang sabit na feelings dun sa nangyari kagabi. It’s just sex.”

_BEST PATAY MALISYA AWARD GOES TO KYUNGSOO!!!_

“What do you mean it’s just sex?” si Jongin naman ngayon ang naguguluhan.

“I’m drunk, you’re drunk. We were both horny so we fucked then the next day we go back to our normal lives cause again IT WAS JUST SEX.” sa totoo lang napapagod na si Kyungsoo sa topic nila.

“Anong sex ‘tong naririnig ko?” Biglang pasok naman ni Jongdae sa kwarto nila. “Did you two fucked?”

“Napadami inom ko kagabi…” sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay masahe ng pumipintig niyang ulo.

“Hindi lang napadami, sobrang wasted mo kaya kagabi.” Napatawa si Jongdae. “kaya nga eto oh gamot para sa hangover…” inilapag ni Jongdae ang tableta sa may tray ni Kyungsoo. Samantala si Jongin naman naguguluhan sa inaasta nila.

“Teka nga, why are you acting like it’s nothing. WE HAD SEX FOR FUCK SAKE!!!” may gigil na sabi ni Jongin.

“Alam mo kanina pa yan, paiikot-ikot lang kami…” Sumbong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae.

Natawa na lang si Jongdae sa reaction ni Jongin. “Wala naman bago doon, it’s just sex.”

“What do you mean that it’s just sex? Ano ‘to normal lang ba kay Kyungsoo na makipagsex kung kani-kanino kapag lasing?” akusa ni Jongin.

Dapat na-offend si Kyungsoo sa komento ni Jongin pero ipinagkibit balikat na lang niya ito.

“Hindi naman kung kani-kanino, mostly with Sehun.” Si Jongdae na ang sumagot.

“Ano? Boyfriend mo si Sehun?” gulat na tanong ni Jongin.

“Hindi ah!” mabilis na tanggi ni Kyungsoo.

Muling humagalpak ng tawa si Jongdae. “Hindi ‘sila’… fuck buddies lang lalo na kapag nakakainom pero si Sehun madaming sabit na feelings…. ahahahaha!”

“Grabe ka naman makatawa dyan. Kinausap ko na yan si Sehun no, sinabi ko na sa kanya na hanggang friends lang muna talaga ang maibibigay ko. Sinabi ko na sa kanya na itigil na namin ung pagiging fuck buddies kung may sumasabit nang feelings sa part niya kasi ayaw ko siyang saktan pero sabi niya okay lang daw.” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

“Ay sus naniwala ka naman doon. Silently, umaasa yun sayo. Feeling niya iniinject niya sayo yung feelings niya sayo habang nagsesex kayo, kaso gago ka, bato na yang puso mo. Kawawang Sehun, forever aasa.” komento ni Jongdae.

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae. “Grabe ka hindi ako heartless.”

“Hindi nga, bato lang yang puso mo.” depensa ni Jongdae. “Kaya ikaw ‘tol, wag mo nang pinag-iisip kung anuman ang nangyari sa inyo kagabi. It was just sex.” tinapik ni Jongdae sa balikat si Jongin bago lumabas ng kwarto.

Tinignan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na nakafocus lang sa pagkain niya. “Okay sige,labas muna ako.” 

Nang marinig niya ang pagsara ng pinto ay saka lamang nag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo. Sobrang conflicted ng feelings niya para kay Jongin, gusto niya mawala na yung pagkagusto niya dito kasi alam niyang wala na talaga siyang pag-asa pero kapag nandyan na si Jongin, nahuhulog pa rin siya. Ngayong alam na ni Jongin ang mga kagaguhan niya sa buhay, panigurado lalong lalayo ang loob sa kanya ni Jongin, di ba dapat masaya na si Kyungsoo kung ganoon? Pero hindi…nasasaktan din siya.

* * *

Balik sa busy na buhay-trabaho ang magbabarkada matapos ang late birthday celebration ni Jongdae. Taliwas sa inaasahan ni Kyungsoo ay napapadalas ang pangangamusta sa kanya ni Jongin. Gusto daw kasi bumawi ni Jongin sa mga taong nawala siya at sana kahit paano ay mabalik ang closeness nila. Isang bagay na parehong gusto at ayaw ni Kyungsoo. ‘Gusto’, dahil masaya naman talagang kasama si Jongin at ‘ayaw’ dahil mas lalong nanganganib ang puso niya. Kaya naman sa tuwing nag-aayang lumabas si Jongin ay sinisigurado ni Kyungsoo na may kasama silang iba.

Makalipas ang ilang linggo…

“So may date kayo ni Jongin this Friday?” pang-iintriga agad ni Baekhyun nang makarating sa kanya ang latest chika in town.

“Not a date, bumabawi lang ako sa kanya dahil nagtatampo siya.” paglilinaw ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit may pagtatampong nagaganap?” 

“Sabi niya kasi iniiwasan ko daw siya. Kasi daw sa tuwing iniimbitahan niya ako, tumatanggi ako. Tapos nung isang araw, he invited me for dinner, sabi ko hindi ako pwede because of work. Ang kaso nahuli niya ako na kasama si Sehun. So bilang apology, sabi ko nood na lang kami sine this Friday.” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

“Ahh eh bakit mo nga ba iniiwasan?” tanong ni Jongdae.

“Hindi ko naman siya iniiwasan, ano lang kasi…. wala lang.”

“Ah! Alam ko na! Kasi natatakot siya na baka may sumabit?!” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Anong sasabit?” tanong ni Jongdae. 

“Ano pa?! Eh di feelings!!!” natatawang hirit ni Baekhyun.

“Ay oo nga!!!” gatong ni Jongdae. “No, but seriously… I know we avoided this topic for so long but tell us Soo, may feelings ka pa ba sa kapatid ko?”

“It’s been years, people change…” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Huwag kang magpaligoy-ligoy, sagutin mo ng diretso. Oo o Hindi.” panggigisa ni Baekhyun.

“Wala naman magbabago eh. He doesn’t see me that way. I’m a friend, that’s all.”

“Ikaw na ang may sabi people change, malay mo naman kaya siya nagrereach out kasi nagkaroon siya ng change of heart. Malay naman natin di ba, anything is possible.” komento ni Jongdae.

“Or baka talagang namimiss niya lang talaga yung bonding namin. Wag natin bigyan ng malisya…yun lang yun.” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

“Kami ba talaga ang kinukumbinsi mo o ang sarili mo hmm?” hirit pa ni Baekhyun.

“Hay nako, tigilan niyo na nga ako! Maaga pa ako bukas, kaya mauuna na ako sa kwarto ko.” Tumayo na sa sofa si Kyungsoo at iniwan ang dalawang kaibigang abot tenga ang ngisi.

* * *

“Hey bro…” bati ni Jongdae.

Kababalik lang ni Jongin sa office niya nang pumasok si Jongdae. “Dae, anong meron?”

“May napansin lang ako, simula nung bakasyon natin sa beach…bakit parang lagi kang nakadikit kay Kyungsoo? I mean, lagi kayong lumalabas nila Sehun…”

“Alam mo naman na wala ako halos kaibigan dito kungdi yung tropa natin di ba…” kaswal na sagot ni Jongin.

“Ok… pero yun lang ba talaga yun?”

“Ano ba talaga ang gusto mong sabihin Dae, diretsahin mo na ako…”

“Kaibigan ko sya, kapatid kita pareho kayong mahalaga sa akin. Ayokong may masaktan ulit sa inyo. Nasaktan mo na siya dati, hindi ako nangialam kasi hindi naman tama na diktahan ka sa nararamdaman mo. Hindi mo din naman kasalanan kung hanggang kaibigan lang talaga ang tingin mo sa kanya dati pero iba na ngayon Jongin, atras abante ka, alam mong may feelings siya sayo, huwag mo siyang bigyan ng rason para umasa…” seryosong sabi ni Jongdae.

“Hindi ko sya pinapaasa” Agad na depensa ni Jongin. “Inaamin ko Dae, ako mismo naguguluhan sa nararamdaman ko. Ayokong isipin na naguguilty lang ako kasi nasaktan ko siya dati at gusto ko lang bumawi pero everytime na kasama ko na siya… ramdam ko na hindi na katulad ng dati.”

“Dati na kaibigan lang ang tingin mo sa kanya?” pagpapatuloy ni Jongdae. “So naguguluhan ka kung gusto mo na talaga siya or naguguilty ka lang? Jongin please, sort out your feelings. Naguguluhan na din sayo si Kyungsoo. Hindi ko naman sinasabi na mag- I love you ka na agad sa kanya but at the very least stop giving him mixed signals. Kausapin mo siya, pag-usapan niyo yung nararamdaman ninyo. Mamaya niyan sa kapapaligoy-ligoy ninyo, may masaktan na naman ng di sinasadya.”

“Sa tingin mo ba mahal ko na si Kyungsoo?” naguguluhan pa ring tanong ni Jongin.

“Ikaw ang nakakaramdam…ikaw lang ang makakasagot niyan.” sagot ni Jongdae. “Isa pa nga pala si Sehun, matagal na siyang sigurado sa nararamdaman niya para kay Kyungsoo. Ngayon, kung oo man ang maging sagot mo sa tanong mong yan, then I think kailangan mo din siyang kausapin tungkol doon.”

Napatango na lang si Jongin, madaming tumatakbo sa isip niya. Tinapik ni Jongdae ng mahina ang balikat ni Jongdae at tahimik na nagpaalam.

* * *

Biyernes na at ang usapan nila Jongin at Kyungsoo ay sa mall na lang sila magkikita after work. Sa totoo lang kinakabahan si Kyungsoo, wala siyang tiwala sa puso niya dahil kahit anong pilit niya na wala na siyang nararamdaman para kay Jongin… sa tuwing sila na lang dalawa ni Jongin ang magkasama palaging nagwawala ang puso niya.

At dahil duwag si Kyungsoo, at the last minute tinawagan niya si Sehun at inaya na sumama sa lakad nila ni Jongin.

Nagtext na si Jongin, five minutes ago, na nakapagpark na siya at paakyat na sa cinema. Nakabili na ng tickets si Kyungsoo at naghihintay na lang kay Sehun na bumili ng makakain nang makita na niya si Jongin na naglalakad na papunta sa kanya.

Agad na kumaway at ngumiti sa kanya si Jongin nang mapansin na siya at tila mabibingi na si Kyungsoo sa lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya.

“Be still my heart, huwag ka nang mahulog…masasaktan ka lang ulit.” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili kahit alam naman niyang matagal na siyang nahulog at kahit kailan ay hindi na siya naka-ahon. _In-denial at its finest_

“Kanina ka pa?” bati ni Jongin nang makarating na siya sa harap ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi naman, bumili na ako ng tickets habang hindi pa mahaba yung pila…” Ipinakita ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ang hawak na movie tickets.

“Bakit tatlo?” Agad na puna ni Jongin.

“N-Naisip ko lang isama natin si Sehun… the more the merrier di ba. Ahehehe” kabadong tawa ni Kyungsoo.

“Di ba usapan natin tayo lang dalawa?” Nakakunot ang noo ni Jongin at nakapout na din.

“Ano ka ba, hindi naman ibang tao yung inaya ko… si Sehun yun, bestfriend mo hello?” katwiran ni Kyungsoo.

“Kahit na! Tell him to go home!” Medyo napataas ang boses ni Jongin at halatang iritang-irita na.

“No, that is just rude. Ano bang problema?”

“Ang problema, iniiwasan mo ako!”

“Anong iniiwasan? Jongin, simula noong bumalik ka halos linggo-linggo tayo magkasama. Asan yung iniiwasan doon?!”

“But you never want to be alone with me!”

Medyo natigilan si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Bumukas sarado ang bibig ni Kyungsoo pero walang salita ang lumalabas. Napasinghap pa siya nang hawakan ni Jongin ang braso niya.

“You won’t give me a chance.”

“C-Chance for w-what?” Curse Kyungsoo’s heart na nagsosomersault sa loob ng dibdib niya para sa biglang pagka-utal niya.

“Chance, para masabi ko sayo na gusto kita.” napabuntong hininga si Jongin kasi this is it! Haharapin na niya ang nararamdaman niya, wala nang paligoy-ligoy pa.

“Nung umalis ako, ang bigat ng pakiramdam ko kasi alam kong nasaktan kita. Kyungsoo, sobrang namiss kita, gustong-gusto kong magreach-out sayo pero natatakot ako kasi baka masaktan na naman kita.”

Naputol ang pagsasalita ni Jongin nang lumapit na sa kanila si Sehun na may dalang paperbag at drink tray. 

“Bro, ako na lang yung nag-order ng para sayo tsaka Soo hindi available yung drinks na gusto mo pero pinadagdagan ko naman yung cheese sauce ng nachos mo.” Iniangat ni Sehun ang tingin sa dalawang kaibigan niyang walang imik at nakatitig sa isa’t-isa.

“Nag-aaway ba kayo?” tanong ni Sehun at parang doon lang natauhan si Kyungsoo dahil parang nagulat pa ito bago humarap kay Sehun.

“T-Tara na, mag-uumpisa na yung movie…” Tumayo na si Kyungsoo at nauna na. Sumunod na ;ang din si Sehun at Jongin.

Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo habang nanonood ng sine at halos wala din siyang reaksyon sa pinapanood. Alam ni Sehun na kakaiba ang ikinikilos ni Kyungsoo pero hindi na lang siya nag-usisa pa, hihintayin na lang niyang mag-open up sa kanya si Kyungsoo kapag gusto niya. Ganoon din si Jongin, tahimik na pasulyap-sulyap kay Kyungsoo.

Nang matapos ang sine sabay sabay silang naglakad patungo sa parking lot.

“Soo, sa akin ka na sumabay, hatid na kita sa inyo.” alok ni Sehun nang makalabas na sila ng mall.

Agad namang hinawakan ni Jongin ang braso ni Kyungsoo at inunahan itong magsalita. “Ako na lang maghahatid kay Kyungsoo, alam mo na para makabawi naman ako doon sa kanina.” Palusot ni Jongin.

“Ok sige. Huwag na kayong mag-away ha. Ayusin niyo yan… sige una na ako.”

Pagkatapos umalis ni Sehun ay naglakad naman ang dalawa papunta kung nasaan ang kotse ni Jongin. Ipinagbukas pa ng pinto ng kotse ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Tahimik lang buong byahe si Kyungsoo at nagfocus na lang sa pagd-drive si Jongin at nang makarating na sila sa tapat ng apartment nila Kyungsoo ay pinigilan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na bumaba.

“Soo, tungkol dun sa sinabi ko kanina. Alam kong madami akong dapat patunayan sayo kaya naman sana bigyan mo ako ng chance. Kyungsoo, gusto talaga kita.”

“Sigurado ka ba, Jongin? B-Baka naman namimiss mo lang talaga yung friendship natin, wala naman problema doon eh, kaya naman nating ibalik yun eh. Hindi naman kailangan ng ganito…”

“Kung friendship lang ang gusto ko, eh bakit nagalit ako kanina nung isinama mo si Sehun. Bestfriend ko siya pero gusto ko talaga na tayo lang dalawa. Kyungsoo, I get it kung hindi ka agad maniniwala sa akin pero hindi kita niloloko o pinagtritripan. Gusto talaga kita at gagawin ko ang lahat para patunayan yun sayo. Just give me a chance, don’t close your heart on me.” Inabot ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at marahang pinisil ito.

“Sa totoo lang Jongin, hindi ko alam kung anong nararamdaman ko ngayon. Nag-short circuit ata yung utak ko. Siguro mas maganda, if you give me some time to digest what happened.” Napabuntong-hininga pa si Kyungsoo habang inaalis ang seatbelt.

“Ok, of course… I understand. Hatid kita sa floor ninyo?” 

“Hindi na, okay na Jongin. Thank you sa paghatid at ingat ka pauwi.” Lumabas na ng kotse si Kyungsoo. “Text me when you get home?”

Tumango si Jongin at muling kumaway kay Kyungsoo bago pinatakbo ang kotse paalis.

 

“So anong nangyari?” sunggab agad ni Baekhyun pagpasok na pasok ni Kyungsoo sa apartment nila.

“Grabe full mode chismoso ka agad ha.”

“Enough with the sass and spill the tea!”

“Wala naman nangyari… well…”

“Well????” atat na sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Nung una medyo nainis si Jongin kasi niyaya ko si Sehun at the last minute.”

“Gagiiiiiii!!!” Hinampas ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Kyungsoo. “Bakit bigla mo sinama si Sehun sa date ninyo!”

“Una sa lahat, hindi nga siya date. Natakot kasi ako kaya tinawagan ko si Sehun para isama.” depensa ni Kyungsoo.

“Natakot saan?” curious na tanong ni Jongdae. 

“Basta! So ayun nagkaroon kami ng maliit na arguement tapos bigla na lang niyang sinabi na gusto niya ako.” pag-amin ni Kyungsoo.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun na gulat na gulat. Samantala si Jongdae ay nakangiti lang na parang proud sa ginawa ng kapatid niya.

“Freaking finally!!!” bulalas ni Baekhyun. “Oh di syempre kinilig ka naman… ayiiieee”

“Wait, bakit ganyan mukha mo? Hindi ka masaya? Don’t tell me, all these time… nagsasabi ka ng totoo na nakamove on ka na???” confused na tanong ni Jongdae.

Inirapan siya ni Kyungsoo. “Talagang hindi kayo naniwala? Anyways, that’s not the point. Ok so honestly, akala ko talaga magtatalon ako sa tuwa kapag narinig ko na yung mga salitang yun mula kay Jongin pero hindi ko alam, bakit parang wala lang sa akin…”

“OMG hindi mo na gusto si Jongin, Soo?” napasinghap si Baekhyun.

“Hindi sa ganoon, alam ko gusto ko pa rin siya pero nung mga oras na yun hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit walang impact para sa akin yung mga sinabi niya.” naguguluhang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Kasi yang puso mo nakaprogram na wag basta basta maniniwala. Ayan kasi lagi kang indenial.” tumayo si Jongdae at lumapit kay Kyungsoo sabay turo sa dibdib ng kaibigan.  
”Sobrang nasaktan na kasi yan kaya ayan masyadong gwardyado.”

“Hindi naman ako siguro pagtritripan ni Jongin no?”

“Subakan niya lang, kakalimutan kong magkapatid kami.” banta ni Jongdae. “Look Soo, hindi ko ito sinasabi dahil kapatid ko siya ok pero dati pa naman, pansin na namin na iba yung trato sayo ni Jongin... kaya nga sinusulsulan ka namin na magconfess di ba? Pagpasensyahan mo na yung kapatid ko kung late na niya narealize yung feelings niya.”

“So anong sinabi mo kay Jongin?” usisa ni Baekhyun.

“Sabi ko bigyan niya muna ako ng time para I-digest yung sinabi niya.” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Oh damn! Binasted mo siya???” gatol ni Baekhyun.

“HIndi no! Hindi yun basted.”

“Ewan ko lang ha, pero it sound basted to me…” pagdidiin pa ni Baek.

“Hindi ah! Hindi!” Deep inside, slightly nagpapanic na si Kyungsoo kasi paano nga kung ganoon ang iniisip ni Jongin.

“Okay, anong sabi niya sa sinabi mo?” tanong muli ni Baekhyun.

“Wala, tumango lang siya. Tapos nagpaalam na ako, sabi ko text niya ako pag nakauwi na siya tapos umalis na siya.”

“Ano? Nagtext na sayo? nasa bahay na dapat yun ah.” tanong ni Baekhyun. Chineck ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya pero walang text mula kay Jongin. “Hala! Baka nagwawalwal na yun kung saan.”

“Huwag mo siyang tarantahin, Baek.” Sita ni Jongdae tapos ay humarap ito kay Kyungsoo. “Do you want me to check up on him?”

“Hindi na, ako na lang…tatawag na lang ako.” Tumayo si Kyungsoo at saka pumasok sa sariling kwarto.

Nagkatinginan naman sina Baekhyun at Jongdae, pareho silang napangiti dahil kahit anong tago at pigil ni Kyungsoo, lalabas at lalabas pa rin yung totoo niyang feelings.

* * *

Hindi mawala sa isip ni Jongin ang sinabi sa kanya ni Jongdae kaya naman tinawagan niya si Sehun at sinabing papunta ito sa condo niya. Medyo nagulat pa si Jongin nang pagpasok niya sa condo ni Sehun ay nakita na itong nag-iinom mag-isa.

“Anong meron bakit walwal mode ka dyan?” biro ni Jongin pero may halong pag-aalala sa bestfriend niya.

“I don’t know, you tell me… di ba dapat magkasama pa rin kayo ni Kyungsoo? Don’t tell me nafriendzoned ka rin…” medyo napatawa si Sehun habang nagsasalin pa ng alak sa baso niya.

“Not exactly…” sagot ni Jongin. “Teka nga, ang dami mo na atang naiinom. Okay ka lang ba?”

“Hindi… masakit… dito oh…” itinuro ni Sehun ang dibdib niya.

“Sehun, ano bang pro---”

“Hindi naman ako tanga, siguro nung mga first few years clueless pa ako dahil wala din naman sinasabi sila Dae pero narealize ko din naman later on. Dati pa naman alam ko nang wala akong pag-asa, nilinaw naman ni Soo na wala akong aasahan, kaibigan lang ako…ako lang naman itong nagpumilit. Patuloy na umasa kahit na alam ko naman na ikaw lang naman hinihintay niya eh. Ikaw lang yung gusto niya.” nilagok muli ni Sehun ang alak sa baso niya.

“Sehun…”

“Sabi ko sa sarili ko na babantayan ko si Kyungsoo hanggang sa makabalik ka, hanggang sa matauhan ka pero yung puso ko, tanga…nahulog.” tumawa si Sehun. “Tanggap ko naman eh, bestfriend kita, kaya kong gawin kahit ano para sayo bro… kahit pa pakawalan ko yung feelings ko para sa kanya… tutal naman wala namang patutunguhan yun.”

“Sehun, hindi ko naman sinasadya…”

“Oo naman, wala naman sa ating tatlo ang may kasalanan…nagmahal lang naman tayo. Huwag mo ‘tong masyadong isipin, gusto ko lang iinom lahat ng sakit…bukas makalawa okay na ulit ako. Halika inom ka, hindi tayo titigil hangga’t hindi natin nauubos ito. Damayan mo ako pati sa hangover.” kumuha ng isa pang baso si Sehun at sinalinan ito para kay Jongin.

Ininom naman ito ni Jongin at sinalinan pa pareho ang baso nila. “Sehun, salamat sa pag-intindi. Makakabawi din ako sayo balang araw.”

“Ugok, wag mo akong dramahan ng ganyan, basta siguraduhin mo lang na hindi mo na sasaktan si Soo.”

“Oo naman, alam kong hindi lang ikaw ang bubugbog sa akin, pati na rin sila Jongdae at Baekhyun.”

“Buti alam mo. Hehehehe” 

Nag-cheers ang mag-bestfriend at pinagpatuloy ang inuman. Maya-maya ay naramdaman ni Jongin na nagvi-vibrate yung phone niya, tinignan niya ito at nakitang tumatawag si Kyungsoo. Lumabas si Jongin ng balcony para sagutin ito.

“Soo?”

“Jongin, anong nangyari? Nakauwi ka na?”

“Ay oo nga pala, sorry hindi kita natext. Andito ako sa condo ni Sehun, dito na rin siguro ako matutulog.”

“Ah ok… uhm Jongin…”

“Ano yun Soo?…”

“Tungkol dun sa kanina, gusto ko lang linawin… hindi kita binabasted ah. Ano lang… hindi lang kasi talaga ako makapaniwala sa sinabi mo…”

“Soo maniwala ka seryoso ako. Tutal naman napag-uusapan na natin yun. Kyungsoo, next week, are you free? Pwede ba tayong lumabas? You know, on a date?”

Matagal na tahimik ang kabilang linya.

“Soo, ok lang naman kung hindi ka pwede. It’s okay for you to say no, wala namang problema dun…”

“No, Jongin. I want to… I want to go out on a date with you next week…”

“Talaga? Don’t worry Soo, hindi ko sasayangin itong chance na binigay mo.”

“Dapat lang, anyway I need to go. Bye Jongin, goodnight”

“Good night”

* * *

Kinabukasan ay nasa gitna ng sala nila Kyungsoo si Sehun na may hawak na isang tub ng ice cream at panay ang ngawa sa sakit ng ulo niya. Katabi niya sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun, na nakikiscoop din sa ice cream niya.

“Sino ba kasing may sabi sayo na uminom ka ng marami kagabi tapos ngayon ngangawa ngawa ka dyan. At saka tignan mo nga itsura mo may hawak ka pang ice cream para kang yung taong nagmumukmok post break-up. Heart broken ka ba?” tanong ni Baekhyun sabay subo ng ice cream.

“Lagi naman akong heart broken…” talagang tumingin si Sehun kay Kyungsoo sabay pout.

Halos mabilaukan si Baekhyun sa ginawa ni Sehun samantalang natigilan naman si Kyungsoo na kukuha pa sana ng ice cream kaya naman napatawa ng malakas si Sehun.

“Hindi ko yun sinabi para I-guilt trip ka Soo…” tawang muli ni Sehun. “Dati pa naman alam ko na, na si Jongin lang naman ang hinihintay mo. Pero alam mo si Jongin talaga rason kung bakit ako nagkagusto sayo eh. Nung nasa London yun, panay ‘kamusta na si Kyungsoo?’, ‘nakapasa ba si Kyungsoo sa test?’, ‘may nanliligaw na ba kay Kyungsoo?’…mas madalas ka pa niyang kamustahin kaysa sa akin. Kaya lagi akong nakabuntot sayo para may isasagot ako sa mga tanong niya…hanggang sa naging close tayo. Tapos ako, medyo tanga lang…nahulog.” kwento ni Sehun.

“Sehun, sorry…” 

“Hindi mo naman kailangang mag-sorry. Sabi ko nga kay Jongin kagabi, wala naman sa ating tatlo ang may kasalanan, nagmahal lang naman tayo…” Ngumiti si Sehun sabay kuha ng ice cream at subo kay Kyungsoo.

“Ako pa rin naman ito, si Sehun, kaibigan mo… kaibigan ninyo ni Jongin. Handa akong suportahan kayong dalawa.” 

“Masyado kang dakila Sehun…” biglang niyakap ni Baekhyun si Sehun na may kasama pang pekeng paghikbi. “Gusto mo tayo na lang? Handa akong iwanan si Chanyeol para sayo.”

“No thanks!” Agad na tanggi ni Sehun at halos mabali ang leeg niya sa patuloy niyang pag-iling.

“Grabe siya sa akin oh!” Napasinghap si Baekhyun na para bang na-offend siya sa pagtanggi ni Sehun.

Nagtawanan ang tatlo at nang magkatinginan sina Kyungsoo at Sehun, alam nila na kahit ano pang mangyari ay matatag ang pagiging magkaibigan nila.

* * *

Nang sumunod na weekend, sandamakmak na pep talk ang ibinigay ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. Samantalang si Jongdae ay naaliw lang na panoorin sila. Tumunog na ang doorbell ng unit nila at parang nanay na naluluha-luha pa si Baekhyun habang yakap si Kyungsoo.

“Don’t overthink and just trust your heart okay?”muling paalala ni Baekhyun. 

Nag-group hug ang tatlo bago naglakad papunta sa may pinto si Kyungsoo.

“Ang proteksyon wag kalimutan!!!” Sigaw na pahabol ni Baekhyun na paniguradong narinig din ni Jongin.

“Namo!” pasimpleng saway ni Kyungsoo na namumula.

Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo at kinalma ang sarili. This is it… uumpisahan na niyang hilumin ang five years worth of heartache niya kasama ang taong nanakit sa kanya na siya din unti-unting magpapawi ng sakit.

Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya, ipinatong ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa ibabaw ng puso niya.  
_Be still my heart, pwede ka nang mafall pero please dahan-dahanin lang natin ito…_

Isang huling buntong hininga at pagkatapos ay binuksan na niya ang pinto at agad siyang sinalubong ng ngiti ni Jongin.

“Hi Soo… so uhm first date?” inilahad ni Jongin ang kamay niya para kay Kyungsoo,

Nakangiting tumango si Kyungsoo at ipinatong ang kamay niya sa kamay ni Jongin. “First date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nabitin ba kayo? ahahahaha Pasensya!!! Wag niyo akong masyadong kamuhian sa pangbibitin. Ahihihihi. Anyways, kung binabasa niyo ito, ibig sabihin...tinapos ninyo yung fic ko kaya maraming salamat sa pagtityaga sa pagbabasa. Sa aking mga mods...salamat sa haba ng pasensya ninyo sa akin at patawad na rin sa pagiging sakit sa ulo. LABLAB ko kayo! Salamat sa paggawa ng fest na ito. Kudos sa support ninyo sa mga tagalog fics!!!


End file.
